Ni las estrellas ni la luna te siguen eres tu quien las persigue
by sugar64
Summary: Estrellita donde estas? - OKIKAGU


**Ni las estrellas ni la luna te siguen; eres tu quien las persigue.**

By: yoooo Unilidon.

Aclaraciones:

-Estrellita donde estas; este fic va dedicado para el grupo "Ship's bhergas apoko no?" con el tema de las estrellas. Para ustedes chicas ;u 3. Si lo se me demore un chingo en subirlo pero fue por muchos motivos cuestionables areh. Disculpa.

-Respecto a las edades Kagura tendría unos 18 o 19 al principio del fic y Sougo unos 22 o 23; ni yo me puse a reflexionar mucho sobre ello pero va por ahí :v.

-puede que tenga un poco de spoiler para los que no leen el manga pero trate de no irme mucho al tema ya que a estas alturas nadie sabe con qué nos saldrá el gorila Sorachi.

-Los personajes le pertenecen al gorila solo la historia es mía.

-Personajes con posible; eso es más que seguro; OoC (Out of Character). Y realmente lo intento pero siempre me salen OoC ;-; .

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Fue un día cualquiera, de esos que están muy despejados anunciando mucha tranquilidad; más muy contrario al escenario de ese día los sentimientos de muchas personas estaban inquietos. Kagura se iría esa misma noche.

Cuando Kagura fue en busca de la solución para recuperar a Sadaharu pasó por muchas cosas que como yato que era disfruto mucho; probo la sensación de otra clase de aventura y quería repetir eso nuevamente. Partiría de viaje con su calvo papi.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se iría pero por las dudas decidió pasar mucho tiempo con todas las personas que quería; después de todo ellos eran una gran familia. Cuando fue a visitar a Otae ella para su sorpresa le regalo una pequeña sortija con detalles muy bellos para que siempre tuviera presente que su familia la estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos; ella le agradeció enormemente ese obsequio. Se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

–Pero Kagura-chan ese dedo está reservado para un compromiso o un matrimonio. –preguntaba extrañada Otae cuando vio lo que hacía su autoproclamada hermana menor.

–Lo se hermana –decía esto mientras sonreía –Yo volveré, este mi compromiso con todos ustedes, estoy comprometida con la tierra –empezó a reír mientras Tae la miraba con comprensión.

–Buen viaje Kagura-chan.

El día llego y hasta se había despedido de Toshi, el gorila, ampan y demás; menos de alguien; Sougo. Que extraño muy extraño a decir verdad hasta hace poco se llevaban mejor que nunca; hasta se podría decir que se estaban coqueteando como pubertos en temporada, claro que esto pasaba sin abandonar una que otra patada o golpe o cabezazo. Sintió que tal vez debería buscarlo para despedirse de él, pero con el último encuentro que tuvieron sintió que tal vez debía dejar las cosas tal como estaban; ese último encuentro había movido muchas cosas en su interior.

Subió a la nave con mucha seguridad, tampoco era como si tuviera otra opción las decisiones estaban tomadas. A causa de que ese día estaba despejado la noche también lo estuvo, las estrellas se podían ver con más claridad que antes.

El yacía sentado en un lugar alejado, lejos de sus compañeros mirando el cielo; a primera vista parecía calmado pero en realidad se encontraba con un nudo en la garganta y en sus pensamientos.

–A esta hora ya debes haberte ido… realmente eres cruel y cobarde – miraba fijamente las estrellas como si tratase divisar la nave en la que de seguro se encontraba; aquella mujer se fue y no se despidió. Su rostro mostraba indiferencia pero aunque quisiera disfrazar todo lo que sentía en su interior logro reconocer que le dolía.

Fue hace mucho que empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos y aunque las peleas continuaban las conversaciones se volvían más duraderas; hablaban, reían y rajaban de sus compañeros juntos. Él empezó a sentirse más cercano a ella y empezaba a molestarla con más frecuencia recibiendo golpes ocasionales y de vez en cuando; y para su propio deleite; lograba hacer que ella se sonrojara, pero lo que más empezaba a gustarle era su compañía y su cara sonriente. Más tarde que nunca se dio cuenta que sentía atracción por la pelirroja; en un primer momento trataba de negarlo pretendiendo creer que solo la molestaba por diversión; sin embargo sus sentimientos eran tan obvios que terminó por aceptarlo. La pregunta era ¿Qué sentía ella por él? Entonces decidió callar y seguir así, tal como estaban, esa era su brillante solución.

La crisis llego el día que se enteró que ella se iría quien sabe por cuánto tiempo; y lo que era peor es que se enteró por la boca de otros y no de ella. Cuando le pregunto si eso era cierto la china respondió afirmativamente argumentando que quería una especie de vacaciones con adrenalina, que no sabía cuándo volvería; que quería despejar su mente, necesitaba un respiro. No la volvería a ver por mucho tiempo, ese fue su primer pensamiento.

–Así que… me vas a dejar –no supo en que momento lo dijo pero lo había dicho, lo que tomo por sorpresa a la fémina.

–No me iré para siempre; pero sí, creo que estaré fuera de la tierra por un tiempo –aunque no quisiera igual sentía tristeza por irse otra vez.

– ¿Cuándo te iras?

–La siguiente semana, debería decirles "adiós" a todos de una buena vez.

–No digas eso que parece que te iras para siempre.

–Que ya te dije que no me iré para siemp... –fue interrumpida por un abrazo, se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer o que decir; sus latidos empezaban a ser más intensos. ¿Por qué hizo eso? la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo del chico la llenaba de paz y al mismo tiempo de nervios; un vaivén en sus sentimientos; estaba más confundida que nunca y sin pensarlo, por su propio instinto levanto los brazos correspondiendo al abrazo.

El escondió su rostro en el cuello de la yato; ella cerró los ojos tomándolo con más fuerza, podía sentir la respiración del chico. Se quedaron así por un largo rato dejándose llevar por la ensoñación ya que ese momento era suyo, podían sentirse el uno al otro, muy juntos, muy unidos y les gustaba; no querían que ese momento acabara.

–No te vayas –dijo de repente sin dejar de abrazarla, casi como un susurro.

–Yo… ya lo decidí.

–No me dejes solo, ¿Qué no te das cuenta que te necesito?

Abrió los ojos rápidamente dándose cuenta de lo que él decía ¿Acaso era una confesión? Fue tan sorpresivo que su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el samurái, después de todo estaban muy pegados el uno al otro.

–Me enamore –soltó el chico de repente y fue un boom para la muchacha. Empezó a revolverse tratando de alejarse pero cuando lo hizo este la tomo por los hombros.

– ¿Qué respondes a eso? –junto su frente con la de ella, casi rozando su nariz, muy cerca de sus labios; ella por su parte se quedó estática cuando sintió una mano que empezaba a acariciar su rostro hasta llegar a su labios; poco a poco sintió como su acompañante acercaba su boca a la suya; sentía la respiración del sádico a un milímetro de sus labios. En un acto de desesperación lo empujo y salió huyendo. Él se quedó ahí sin nada más que hacer, sintió punzadas en el pecho; lo rechazaron.

Se había confesado ante ella, olvidando su orgullo y ella lo rechazo. Realmente dolía y dolía mucho. Paso una semana, esa misma noche ella se iría pero este no se atrevería a verla otra vez, no se atrevería a verla partir.

El día tan soleado era muy contrario a sus sentimientos, paso todo el tiempo evitando los lugares donde sabía que podían cruzarse. Pero muy en su interior tenía la esperanza de que ella apareciera por su detrás y se despidiera correctamente de él; o quizás mejor esperaba que renunciara a su viaje; mas no fue así. Cayo la noche y se sentó en soledad divisando las estrellas, quizás en alguna de ellas estaba Kagura, muy lejos de su lado. Golpeo su puño contra el suelo por la impotencia que sentía y la maldijo por dejarlo así.

Entonces se tornó en su rutina, observando las estrellas sentía que podía verla y recordar; recordar las cosas que pasaron y la cercanía que lograron tener y aun así por más que quisiera borrar todo eso no podía, simplemente seguía ahí para ella.

Se sentía un tonto al estar esperándola, y ahí es cuando surgían las dudas de que si ella también pensaba en él, o simplemente lo había olvidado, quien sabe quizás ella había conocido a alguien más; después de todo lo había bateado.

Así pasaron dos años y muy contrario a lo que esperaba sentir al fin había logrado equilibrar sus emociones, aprendió a vivir con la espera y resultaba más pacífico no pensar demasiado en los detalles, para el ella seguía estando en su corazón, seguiría amándola pero dejaría de martirizarse en vano, era como un amor que solo permanecía en su interior y en el aire. Sin embargo uno de esos días recibió una noticia que altero su paz; ella estaba en Edo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a volver así de repente alterando el sistema que se había impuesto el mismo? ¿Por qué así de repente? ¡¿Qué acaso no se iba ir por muuucho tiempo? ¡Era una estafadora!No sabía qué hacer, como reaccionar y que decirle, como afrontarla. Un minuto ¿Qué no era ella la que debía pensar en eso? Fue ella quien escapo, y ni siquiera lo busco, ella era la que tenía que estar martirizándose, no él.

Pues efectivamente ahí estaba la yato, con la Yorozuya, con Otose y los demás, recibiendo un pequeño agasajo por su llegada, estaba muy contenta y su rostro reflejaba esa alegría. Fue a casa de Otae y revelando su anillo le mostro que ella no rompía sus compromisos.

–Estoy de vuelta –corrió y abrazo a su casi hermana.

–Bienvenida Kagura-chan –correspondió al abrazo y muy contentas ambas empezaron a charlar, Kagura le conto sobre su viaje pero se le notaba algo inquieta; obviamente la otra gorila se percató de ello y la bombardeo con preguntas logrando que la china confesara lo que había pasado entre el sádico y ella.

– ¿Cuándo fue que paso eso? –preguntaba la castaña.

–Unos días antes de que me regalaras el anillo. –respondía un tanto sonrojada e incómoda.

– ¡¿Hermanaaa que es todo esto?! ¡¿Qué hice?! –Los gritos no se hicieron esperar –Tenía miedo, me sentía confundida, fue tan sorpresivo que no sabía si corresponder a lo que hacía o si debía golpearlo ¡El bastardo tiene la culpa!

Tae reía; estaba presenciando el enamoramiento de su casi hermana, se sentía muy feliz por ella – ¿Y qué es lo que sientes ahora? ¿Sigues confundida?

–Siento que quiero vomitar, no planeaba todo esto… pero sinceramente creo que ya sentía algo por él hace mucho tiempo; me negaba a aceptarlo porque míralo; es un sádico que siempre me molesta, a simple vista parece un buen partido pero luego te das cuenta que su cara es solo una fachada de su negro corazón.

–Peroo.

–Perooo… ¡Pero ese bastardo me gusta! Listo ya lo dije, tire mi orgullo a la basura –quejas y más quejas.

–En todo caso ¿Por qué no eres sincera frente a él? Kagura-chan todo estará bien tienes mi apoyo, haz lo que sientas que es mejor para ti.

Esas palabras la reconfortaban, necesitaba un empujón; decidió enfrentar sus sentimientos.

Pasaron tres días y nada, el no venía a verla, donde estaba el amor que le profeso hace tiempo ¿Es que acaso lo dijo por molestarla? poco a poco empezó a irritarse ¿O quizá era ella quien debía buscarlo? Rayos y centellas no quería hacer eso pero era necesario; realmente lo era.

Lo busco todo el día y ni un rastro de su sádica presencia, hasta que cayó la noche; nuevamente las mismas estrellas se hicieron presentes, se dirigió hasta el puente que le traía muchos recuerdos, bajo hasta el rio que yacía calmado, se sentó en el verde pasto y agotada lanzo un suspiro.

– ¿Dónde estás maldito? –dijo al aire.

–Aquí estoy ¿Estas ciega?

La chica no se esperó que alguien más se sentara a su lado y le respondiera.

–Al fin das la cara peste sin gracia –refunfuñaba la agotada pelirroja.

–Yo debería decir eso, buscarme todo el día es lo menos que podías hacer después de huir como una rata.

–¡Con que si sabias que te estaba buscando! Maldito sádico ¿Te estabas escapando de mí?

– ¿Te gusta el sabor de tu propia medicina? Tengo espías a mi favor –se echó a reír triunfante, hasta que se percató del anillo que la fémina llevaba en su dedo anular izquierdo – ¿A caso te fuiste de zorra y ya te has casado?

Ella notó que lo decía por el anillo y con mucha mofa asintió con la cabeza.

–Tch, que maldita perr… –no pudo terminar de decir eso porque ella ya lo había golpeado. – ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –reclamaba el adolorido sádico.

–¡No me insultes perro!

Una pelea ¿Que más podría pasar entre esos dos trogloditas? La pelea termino y no por un empate, termino porque el toco sus pechos, un deja bu surcó la mente de la ojiazul.

–Maldito cochino pervertido –lo decía sentada a un lado de él. Luego del toque ella le dio su respectiva patada en las kintamas para en seguida calmarse. Cuando él se recompuso de su dolor en la entrepierna también se sentó a su lado.

– ¿A caso yo tengo la culpa de que las tengas tan grandes? –nuevo golpe, pero gracias a kamisama lo esquivo; en el proceso la tomo del brazo y la acerco peligrosamente a él.

– ¿Dime quien es el bastardo? –decía mientras posaba su vista en el anillo.

–El amor de mi vida –respondía para provocarlo más.

– ¿No me digas? Realmente eres maldad, y muy mentirosa.

–Yo no miento.

–Un pajarito me conto que te has comprometido con un astro, tu sí que apuntas a lo grande china.

–Ahhh con que ya lo sabias, entonces no preguntes que este es mi compromiso con la tierra, siempre volveré a este lugar, siempre.

Ella se levantó de golpe y el otro la imito para nuevamente acercarla a él jalándola del brazo.

– ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –lanzo el chico para luego presenciar un largo minuto de silencio que parecía una eternidad retumbante. La miraba fijamente, hasta que ella aparto la mirada. Quizás la yato huiría otra vez; podía presentir eso en sus grandes ojos azules mientras la veía; pero no, no lo hizo ella lo volvió a mirar con mas decisión y hablo.

–Cuando yo me fui, no solamente lo hice porque quería aventuras, esa época estaba muy confusa con mis sentimientos; actué como adolescente en tiempo de rebeldía y no quise aceptar que ya estaba enamorada de alguien y cuando yo escape era porque no sabía cómo aceptar tal cosa, cada día, todas las noches en cualquier lugar que estaba miraba las estrellas, yo sabía que alguna de ellas era la Tierra, que en alguna de ellas estabas tú; dime ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Era sincera y el percibió la sinceridad de sus palabras; aquel nudo que sentía por el rechazo anterior se convirtió en un palpitar inminentemente fuerte; ahora era el quien no sabía cómo actuar. Entonces una sonrisa cálida asomo al rostro de la muchacha, y sin que se lo esperara ella se acercó dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios para luego sonreírle.

–No… ahí no – la detuvo; su cuerpo reaccionaba solo; tomo el rostro níveo de la chica e inclinándose hasta sus labios los tomo como suyos –hazlo aquí –dos –hazlo –tres –siempre aquí –y cuatro besos seguidos; este último con mayor duración que los anteriores; donde la pelirroja cerro los ojos por instinto sintiendo un estallido en su pecho; sintiendo la respiración de su acompañante, su calor, sus grandes manos en su nuca y rostro, sus sentimientos y emociones.

La tranquilidad de la noche; bajo las estrellas y una luna clara y esbelta; uno que otro sonido emitido por las cigarras; todo ello sería un gran recuerdo duradero; su primer beso, su primer amor, su todo en esos momentos.

Al separarse de la ensoñación la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír aun con los ojos cerrados, aun sentía su nariz pegada a la suya. El la vio tan contenta que también sonrió pegando sus frentes mientras la abrazaba; la chica se apoyó en su pecho y dio un suspiro.

– ¿Qué sucede? –dijo el castaño cuando percibió aquel suspiro.

–Nada –respondía la yato.

–Pues yo pienso que suspiraste porque querías más acción; si quieres te la puedo dar; te hare ver las estrellas –ella le dio un fuerte cabezazo como respuesta.

– ¡¿Por qué siempre arruinas todo maldito sádico desconsiderado?! Y yo que te entregue mi primer beso ¡Deberías apreciar eso como un costoso tesoro! ¡Has insultado mis sentimientos de damisela!

– ¿Tu primer beso? Eso es mentira china.

–Es verdad, tu que vas a saber.

–Pues créeme que lo sé y tu tambi… o espera, no me digas que realmente no te diste cuenta aquella vez.

– ¿Cuál vez? De que hablas yo nunca eh besado antes.

–China ¿Realmente eres boba?; pensé que fingías que no te habías dado cuenta; eh subestimado tu estupidez –y empezó a reírse con mofa y una mirada burlesca aparecía.

–No sé de qué rayos te ríes y hablas pero me cabrea mucho que lo hagas así que acércate para que destruya tu patética cara, rata de dos patas –una actitud mafiosa se hacía presente.

–El lunes sin falta china –se estaba burlando de ella.

–Te crees gracioso eeh?! –ella ya lo había agarrado de la solapa con venitas y ojos llenos de cabreo; mientras que el seguía con su sonrisa burlona.

–Idiota hoy es lunes; realmente es muy fácil burlarse de ti – y soltó una carcajada de sádico.

–Ahora si remedo de humano ¡Muere! –gritaba la yato pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el hábilmente se zafo de su agarre y sin su consentimiento le dio un pico fugaz para luego salir corriendo de allí como todo un mocoso travieso.

–Nos vemos mañana china –dijo mientras escapaba; ella se quedó en el mismo lugar toda roja; de vergüenza o de ira realmente no se sabía pero solo se escuchó su grito y un golpe tumba muros y postes.

Cuando se calmó se dispuso a regresar con la Yorozuya; pero aún tenía una duda ¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que no era su primer beso?

* * *

Bien; espero que lo hayan disfrutado; sinceramente no sé si quedo bien. Creo que esta fluffy; quería meterle más rikura pero mi sentido dulzón me ataco otra vez y el beso... no lo se :v no se si me salio bien; quiero suponer para no ahogarme en frustración de si lo hice aceptable. . Agradezco de antemano a todos los que tuvieron la molestia de leerlo; me alegra mucho que lo hagan; si no les gusto, tienen quejas, recomendaciones o corrección de la gramática sírvanse de la caja de comentarios que gustosamente los leeré (en caso de que lo hagan en es que a veces me demoro en leerlos porque casi no entro) Muchas gracias por leerme los quiero mucho ;u 3.


End file.
